


Ring out those ghosts

by FridaysChild



Series: Ring like Silver, Ring like Gold [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the speed force, Barry goes to see Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring out those ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now it's a thing. 
> 
> This part's short but there was, for me, a natural breaking point. Next one should be longer.

Barry’s palms are sweating under the suit, which he’d worn for the run to Star so he could go fast and not worry about catching on fire (once was enough). Thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait long before Oliver lands on the roof beside him, and Barry knows he only heard him because Oliver let him. He turns to face Oliver and can’t help breaking out into a smile. 

“You idiot.” Oliver claps him on the shoulder, something like relief on his face. “Enough with the comas and disappearances, all right?”

“Not sure you have room to talk,” Barry says, amused that Oliver Queen of all people is chiding him on this point. The worry gives him hope, though, that this Oliver might have feelings for him. “I missed you, too.” 

Oliver snorts but can’t seem to help smiling back at Barry. “So what brings you here?” 

“Are you and Felicity still seeing each other?” Barry blurts. Not quite the tactful way he’d meant to approach the subject. Oliver raises an eyebrow at him, looking torn between amusement and annoyance (Barry is getting familiar with that expression). 

Oliver shakes his head slightly after a moment. “No,” he says briefly, tone not inviting further discussion.

Barry lets out a breath. He’d made the mistake of telling Iris about his feelings while she was seeing Eddie and after what happened, he doesn’t think he’s ever going to stop feeling guilty about that. But he’d also made the mistake of not telling Iris sooner, and he doesn’t want to make that mistake again either, so he does his best to ignore his sweaty palms. “Oh. Good. I mean, not good! Just-“ Oliver’s brow is going up further so Barry stops himself and takes a deep breath back in. He’s going to have to jump in head first“WouldyouliketogooutwithmeI’mgoingtokissyounow,” he says, barely managing to keep it slow enough for Oliver to decipher. He wonders if he sounds like a chipmunk. Before he loses his nerve utterly, he places his hands on both sides of Oliver’s face and presses his lips to Oliver’s. It’s only a millisecond for Oliver, but for him it’s a lifetime, and oh, it’s even better than he thought it would be, even with Oliver surprised and unresponsive. “I’mgoingtorunfarawaynowbeforeyoushootme,” he says, and scampers off the roof, dashing back to Central City.

On the way, though, he can’t help grinning. Even if Oliver kills him, it's worth it for that one moment.


End file.
